princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiroki Aiba
Hiroki Aiba (相葉 裕樹 Aiba Hiroki) is an actor, dancer and singer. He is best known for his role as Shusuke Fuji in The Prince of Tennis musical series, Tenimyu, and the live film adaptation. Prince of Tennis Musicals In 2005, Aiba won the role of Shusuke Fuji, the prodigy of Seigaku Middle School's tennis club, in the The Prince of Tennis musicals, Tenimyu. From 2005 to 2006, he became the third actor to play Fuji as a member of the second generation Seigaku cast. He made his debut as Fuji on January 8, 2005 in the Side Yamabuki performance in Osaka. That same year, his role as Fuji was carried into the live adaptation film of the manga. On March 29, 2006, in the Dream Live 3rd live concert, Aiba did not graduate alongside with the rest of his fellow second generation Seigaku cast; instead, he decided to continue performing in the musicals and acted as a guide for the new third generation Seigaku cast members from 2006 to 2007. After the Absolute King Rikkaidai feat. Rokkaku ~ Second Service musical, Aiba graduated along with the majority of third Seigaku cast. He has been the longest serving actor to play Fuji, as well as the longest serving actor in Tenimyu. On the Tenimyu website, it was announced that both the fourth and fifth Seigaku casts would take turns performing the next two musicals; Aiba made a brief return to reprise his role as Fuji with the fifth Seigaku cast in the Imperial Presence Hyotei Gakuen musical as there was no time to find an actor to play Fuji. Aiba released a Best Actor's album in 2006, for his role in the musicals as Fuji, called The Prince of Tennis Musicals Best Actor's Series 003 - Hiroki Aiba as Shusuke Fuji. List of Performances *The Prince of Tennis Musical: Side Yamabuki feat. St. Rudolph *The Prince of Tennis Musical: Dream Live 2nd *The Prince of Tennis Musical: The Imperial Match Hyotei Gakuen *The Prince of Tennis Musical: The Imperial Match Hyotei Gakuen in Winter *The Prince of Tennis Musical: Dream Live 3rd *The Prince of Tennis Musical: Advancement Match Rokkaku feat. Hyotei Gakuen *The Prince of Tennis Musical: Absolute King Rikkai feat. Rokkaku ~ First Service *The Prince of Tennis Musical: Dream Live 4th *The Prince of Tennis Musical: Dream Live 4th ~extra~ *The Prince of Tennis Musical: Absolute King Rikkai feat. Rokkaku ~ Second Service *The Prince of Tennis Musical: Imperial Presence Hyotei Gakuen Movie Aiba was able to carry on his role from the musicals to the live-adaptation film of the manga series of The Prince of Tennis. He, along with most of the principal cast members for the Seigaku Regulars of the musical, were able to reprise their roles in the movie. The only major casting change was the casting of Kanata Hongo as Ryoma Echizen, the main protagonist. New Prince of Tennis Hiroki Aiba currently voices Kanata Irie in the New Prince of Tennis anime adaptaion. He also released a single as Irie, titled Kimi ni Tsuite Motto Shiritaina (I Would Like to Know You Better). Personal Information *Blood type: O *Height: 180 cm *Weight: 58 kg *Nicknames: Aibacchi, Bacchi, Aiba-chan, Hiro-kun *High school: Funabashi-kita High School *Zodiac sign: Libra *Chinese zodiac sign: Rabbit *Shoe size: 27 cm *Hobbies: Dancing, playing basketball, skiing *Favorite Artists: FLAME, EXILE, aiko, 19, AAA *Favorite Food: Monjyayaki *Likes: Monjyayaki, yakiniku, sushi, sweets *Dislikes: Mushrooms, eggplants, cockroaches, spiders, perverts Trivia *His real and former name is 相葉 弘樹 (Aiba Hiroki, reading is the same but the kanji is different). He changed it when he moved to top coat. *Aiba was a former member of the disbanded three-men, originally four-member, streetdancing group called Brights. The other two members included Atsushi Koga and Takuya, who happened to later go on to play Akutagawa Jirou in Tenimyu with Aiba. The group disbanded after Aiba joined Avex after winning the Junon Boy contest. At that time, Aiba still was an amateur at dancing and he has stated in past blog entries that he owes a lot to Takuya, who was already an experienced dancer by then, for teaching him. They usually performed in Yoyogi Park. Category:Voice Actors Category:Japanese Voice Actors